Monarchshipping 12 Days of Christmas
by Yaminisu
Summary: 12 days of christmas monarchshipping style. Mentions of Mpreg, character death and a lemon.
1. On the first day of christmas

I don't own Yugioh nor the song the twelve days of Christmas…however the lyrics in this fic I do own.

Atemu climbed into his car, his eyes sliding shut in pure exhaustion. It was times like this that he wished he wasn't a CEO. He, like his cousin, was the chief executive officer of a gaming company and due to the looming holiday season he was having to work longer and longer hours.

Atemu opened his eyes and pulled out his cellphone to see if he'd missed any calls. He saw that he had one missed call at 6 PM…more than five hours ago. Atemu groaned when he realized that before he played the voicemail, "Hey Atemu it's me, I was wondering if you'd be home tonight? It's okay if you're not. I just…never mind, I'll see you when I see you."

For several minutes after the voicemail had ended Atemu just looked at the phone. The caller was one that he knew very well, his boyfriend Yami. The two had been dating for going on five years and they were also living together.

Atemu slid his phone into his pocket and pulled out of the parking lot. He'd been so busy with different company issues that he hadn't been home in four days…though he almost wasn't sure this would count. He'd get home at a little after midnight to go crawl into bed beside his already sleeping boyfriend, sleep for four hours then get up and be back to work by 5 am…before Yami'd even be awake.

Atemu pulled into his driveway at 1215 am and climbed out of his car and walked up to the front door. He walked into the entryway and pulled off his shoes and jacket and headed towards his bedroom, only to pause when he realized that he heard the television on in the living room.

He walked into the living room and smiled slightly at the sight of his boyfriend dozing on the couch. Atemu walked over to Yami and lifted the boy up into his arms. His eyes softening when he felt how Yami unconsciously snuggled against him. Atemu knew that Yami only ever fell asleep on the couch if he was waiting up for Atemu to get back, which Yami didn't do very often since he hated falling asleep on the couch.

Atemu gently lay Yami down on their bed and pulled off Yami's shirt and jeans before covering him up and stripping himself. He walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He frowned however, when he noticed a prescription vial for nausea medicine sitting on the sink. Atemu picked up the bottle and looked at it. The prescription was in Yami's name and had been filled a week ago. He had no idea that Yami had been sick and again he cursed his work schedule keeping him from his boyfriend for so long.

However, it was far too late to be thinking about it now so he quickly did his teeth before he walked back into his bedroom and set his alarm for 4 am and crawled into bed pulling Yami close to him.

"Até?" A sleepy voice mumbled. Atemu froze and glanced down to see Yami's beautiful crimson eyes open a crack.

Atemu smiled at Yami and pecked him lightly on the lips and said, "Go back to sleep Yami."

With a yawn Yami mumbled, "Love you." Before he drifted back off to sleep. Atemu kissed the sleeping Yami on the forehead before he drifted off to sleep as well.

The following afternoon Atemu answered the phone while looking over a company financial report. "Sennen."

"Hey cousin, I guess you must be pretty excited. Congrats."

Atemu frowned, he didn't have even the slightest clue what his cousin was talking about, "Seto, what on earth are you going on about?" Atemu asked.

For several seconds Seto was silent before he said, "You honestly have no idea. You aren't just shitting with me?"

Atemu rolled his eyes, "No, Seto, I'm not messing with you. I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

Again Seto was silent for a few seconds before he all but exploded, "IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT THEN YOU NEED TO GET YOUR ASS HOME RIGHT NOW ATEMU SENNNEN!"

Atemu yanked the phone away from his ear and held it at arms length until his cousin had finished shouting before hesitantly bringing the phone back to his ear. "Seto, I can't go home right now, I've got a ton of work I need to be getting done." Atemu said.

Seto all but growled his response, "You are going to go home right now Atemu. If you're still there by the time I get there I will drag you home. This is to fucking important for you to put on the back burner, Atemu. You have 15 minutes. 15 fucking minutes." Before he slammed the phone down.

For a few seconds Atemu just starred at the phone, "O-o-okay, that was weird." Atemu just shook his head and turned his attention back to the financial report. That is until his office door was thrown open and Seto Kaiba marched into the room, grabbed Atemu by the front of his shirt and dragged him out of his office.

"You are taking the rest of the day off and tomorrow as well so you can get your fucking priorities in order because this is just plain ridiculous Atemu. If I was Yami I'd dump your sorry ass."

"Seto what…"

Seto, who by this point had dragged Atemu out of the building and into the parking garage tossed Atemu against the side of his car, "Get home and find out what the hell I was talking about earlier." Seto said.

Atemu sighed but decided to do as his cousin said and go home. He walked into the house at a little after 1 and yelled, "Yami, I'm home!"

There was no answer, with a small smile Atemu went and changed out of his work clothes before he went and laid down on the couch pulling out his cellphone and texting his boyfriend.

"Where are you?"

A few minutes later his phone vibrated indicating he'd gotten received a text from Yami, "Out, why?"

With a smile Atemu texted back, "Managed to get off early today so I'm at home."

His phone vibrated again, "That's great Até! I'll be home in 10 minutes."

Atemu chuckled at Yami's enthusiasm, he hadn't been home before 10 pm or had a day off since before thanksgiving and it was now December 14th.

Ten minutes later the front door was thrown open and Yami ran into the house, "Até where are you?"

"In the living room Yami." Atemu shouted back.

Yami ran into the living room and once he'd seen Atemu on the couch Yami practically tackled him. Atemu laughed, "It's good to see you too Yami."

Yami looked up at Atemu smiling widely before the smile slipped off his face and he suddenly looked very serious and said, "Atemu, there's something you and I need to talk about. Something important."

Atemu nodded, "I'm listening Yami."

Yami sighed, "Atemu, this may come as a surprise to you, but well we're going to be parents…I'm pregnant." Yami said.

Atemu's eyes widened, "You are Yami?" He asked. Yami nodded. Atemu pulled Yami close pressing their lips together.

Once the kiss broke Atemu asked, "When did you find out?"

Yami sighed, "Last week. Joey dragged me to the doctors when he found out I'd been sick every morning for more than a week." Yami bit his lip before adding, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. I went to your office right after I'd gotten the news but your secretary wouldn't let me see you…and I'd guess she didn't give you the message that I had something important to tell you. And, well I didn't want to tell you over the phone so I decided to wait until you got home. I knew you'd come home eventually."

Atemu pulled Yami in for another kiss while mentally noting that when he got back to work he needed to fire his secretary. When the two broke apart he asked, "How far along are you?"

Yami just smiled and said, "I'm about a month along."

Atemu just grinned holding Yami close while whispering in his ear, "On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me…" His hand came to rest on Yami's still flat stomach, "a great, life changing piece of news."

Yami laughed, "That's not how the song goes Atemu."

Atemu stuck his tongue out at Yami and said, "Well, maybe I want to write my own version of the song."

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. I'll have the next part posted tomorrow.


	2. On the second day of Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the song 12 Days of Christmas

-December 15-

The next day Atemu and Yami were lounging on the couch together. Yami had been thrilled when Atemu told him that he wasn't going into the office that day.

"So, Atemu what do you want to do today?" Yami asked. He'd already called his grandfather and said that he wouldn't be coming in to help with the shop today since Atemu had taken a rare day off during the holiday season. His grandpa had been fine with it since he knew how little time Yami had with Atemu this time of year.

Atemu just smiled at his boyfriend and said, "It's completely up to you Yami."

Yami grinned and said, "Can we go ice skating?"

Atemu nodded, though mentally he groaned. He HATED going ice skating and he always had. In the five years Yami and him had been together Atemu had gone skating with Yami twice and that was only because he knew that Yami really loved skating. All the other times he was able to get out of going because he was either too tired or he was just working so much that he just couldn't go.

Yami pecked Atemu on the lips in gratitude before he raced out of the room to go and grab their jackets, gloves and scarves.

Atemu dug out his cell phone and decided to call his vice president and let him know that he wasn't going to be in for a few days since after he had done some serious thinking last night he had realized that he had been spending far too much time away from Yami and if he didn't want Yami to end up leaving him he needed to change that.

"Sennen Games Inc Vice Presidents office, may I…"

"This is Atemu Sennen. Patch me through to Bakura…yesterday." Atemu said, cutting the receptionist off.

"Right away sir."

A few seconds later he heard the gruff voice of his vice president, "Hello?"

"Bakura I'm going to be taking the next few days off so you're in charge. I don't want to be bothered unless there is an emergency. And it'll be your ass I'll be firing if I come back to find my families company in ruins." Atemu said.

"Don't worry about a thing. Everything will run smoothly…and if it doesn't those responsible for the screw ups will become unemployed very quickly." Bakura said.

"Good. Oh, and while we're on the subject of firing people. In form my Secretary, Ms. Wong, that she is fired and that her desk to be cleared out by the end of the day."

Bakura chuckled and said, "You got it boss."

Atemu bit back a snort of amusement when he heard how happy Bakura sounded about firing someone…sometimes he got WAY too much joy out of that part of the job.

"Hey boss, not that this is any of my business or anything but might I ask why you're suddenly taking time off?" Bakura asked.

Atemu smiled at Yami, who he had just noticed was standing patiently just inside the living room, he wasn't saying anything but Atemu could see in Yami's eyes that he was worried Atemu'd been called in and would be rushing off to work despite the fact that they'd made plans together. "Let's just say I've been neglecting my boyfriend and its high time I changed that."

With that being said Atemu hung up on Bakura and set his cell phone on the end table before walking over to join Yami, accepting his coat and scarf from his lover. "Well, we had better get going if we want to get there before it gets crowded." Atemu said.

Yami nodded but said, "What about your cell phone?"

Atemu just shrugged, "I'm going to be spending the day with the only person of importance so why would I need to carry the phone. If you need to tell me something you can just tell me."

Yami grinned widely as the two made their way out to the car.

The ride down to the ice skating rink was comfortably silent both men lost in their own thoughts.

Yami was beyond happy that Atemu was going skating with him, not so much that they were going skating…which Yami loved to do as Atemu knew, but because they were doing so together.

Despite loving to go ice skating Yami hadn't gone skating without Atemu. Not since they got together, and the first time Yami had got skating in years was the first time he'd gone with Atemu. He couldn't bring himself to without Atemu there. Because he knew that if he'd gone without Atemu he wouldn't be able to enjoy skating like he had when he was a kid.

"Hey Até?" Yami suddenly said, realizing that he had never told Atemu about why he wouldn't skate without him…not that Atemu even knew Yami wouldn't.

"Yes Yami?" Atemu replied, glancing over at his boyfriend while they were at a red light.

"You know how much I love to go skating with you right?" Yami asked.

Atemu nodded, "Yes Yami, I know that. I know you love ice skating."

Yami shook his head, "I love ice skating with you Atemu, no matter how much I enjoy it…I just can't go without you." Yami said.

"What do you mean Yami?" Atemu asked.

Yami sighed and glanced out the window, "Do you remember that I told you I had a twin brother?"

Atemu nodded, "Yes Yami I remember that Yami."

"Well, I never told you how he died Atemu." Yami said.

Atemu's eyes widened in slight realization and he pulled off to the side of the road and turned off the car. Atemu then turned to face Yami, who was still starring resolutely out the car window. Atemu could see from Yami's reflection in the glass that he had tears in the corners of his eyes that he was fighting to hold back. Atemu placed a comforting hand on his boyfriend's shoulders.

"Yugi and I used to go ice skating all the time. We'd go at least once a week every winter. The winter when we were both sixteen was no different. We walked straight to a frozen pond about a quarter of a mile from our school with our skates in our backpack. We got there put out skates on and just went out and skated…both loving the feeling of freedom gliding across the ice gave us." Yami paused briefly to wipe his eyes before continuing.

"Yugi however wasn't paying attention to where he was skating and he ended up skating right into a hole that had been cut in the ice by an ice fisherman…he was gone in a second. I raced over to him and reached down into the ice cold water trying to pull him out. It took me forever to grab him…and by the time I managed to get a hold of him my arm had gone completely numb. I pulled him out but by that time he was completely blue. I dragged him to the side and did mouth to mouth but it was too late. My brother had drowned."

"Oh god. Yami, I'm so sorry." Atemu said, wrapping his arms around his lover. For a moment Yami just sat there crying before he pulled away and wiped his eyes.

"That had been the last time I'd went ice skating. My friends had tried to get me back out on the ice but I just…couldn't. Every time I got out there I'd remember what had happened to Yugi. That was, until I went with you that first time…six months after we'd first met. When we were both 21. That was the first time since I'd lost my brother that I'd been able to enjoy being on the ice. So, despite the fact that I love skating I don't go without you…because you keep me from getting lost in my memories." Yami finished.

Atemu continued to just hold Yami for several minutes before he released him and started back up the car and drove the rest of the way to the rink. They got out and headed inside and rented skates before they moved out on the ice…and for once Atemu didn't complain about how cold it was or how uncomfortable the skates were.

He slowly skated over to where Yami was and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend before he began to pull him away from the wall and around the rink. Yami smiled before he pulled himself out of Atemu's arms and grabbed Atemu's hand instead and they began to skate hand in hand around the rink.

Eventually Yami released Atemu's hand and said, "You're it Até." Before he took off across the ice.

With a smirk Atemu raced after him and after a few near catches he managed to wrap his arms back around his lover. "Got you." He whispered before he leaned down and pecked the chuckling Yami on the lips.

Yami allowed Atemu to continue to hold him while they glided across the ice just enjoying being close to him.

The two stayed at the rink for two hours before Yami had spoke up and said, "Atemu, I'm getting a bit cold."

Atemu had nodded and the two got off the ice, turned in their skates and headed back home.

The two settled down in the living room on the couch both sipping hot chocolate before Yami set his mug on the coffee table and took Atemu's away as well and climbed into his lover's lap.

Atemu looked at Yami in confusion for a moment before Yami leaned down so that his mouth was right next to Atemu's ear and he whispered, "On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me…" He paused and briefly pecked Atemu on the cheek before continuing, "Two hours skating…"

With a smirk Atemu added while he rested his hand on Yami's stomach, "And a great, life changing piece of news"

Both chuckled before Atemu said, "Now whose changing the words?"

With a smirk Yami picked up a throw pillow from the couch and playfully smacked Atemu with it. "I figured that if you write your own version of the song then I could help."

A/N: And so ends day 2. Tomorrow I'll post day 3. Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. on the third day of christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the song 12 Days of Christmas…though the made up lyrics are mine.

A/N: I forgot to mention this but I will be updating this story once a day everyday until Christmas. On Christmas Eve I'll post days 11 and 12 since I'm almost certain I won't be on the computer on Christmas.

-December 16-

Atemu and Yami were both sitting in front of the television controllers clutched in hand while their faced were the picture of concentration as they focused all their attention on defeating the boss on a video game.

The two both loved to play video games but neither really had the time to do so, and so when Atemu had casually suggested that they play one this morning both were eager to play.

"Yami, you run to the right and get those guys and I'll cover you." Atemu said.

"Got it Até." Yami said before the two fell silent again while, the only sounds that were being made were coming the television. Twenty minutes later, both men smirked when the boss fell to the ground defeated.

Yami grinning broadly said, "That was a great game Atemu, you should really make a sequel to it."

Atemu nodded agreeing with Yami one hundred percent and already noted that after the holidays he'd have to get a team together to work on drafting a sequel to that game.

With a sigh Yami picked up the controllers and turned off the television before he turned to look at Atemu who had also gotten to his feet and wrapped his arms around Yami, his hand resting on Yami's stomach…something he'd been doing a lot since Yami had told him the news.

Yami's eyes widened before he said, "Oh shit!"

Atemu frowned, "Yami, baby what's wrong?"

Yami turned around and said, "We still haven't told our families."

Atemu continued to frown, "Told our families what Yami?"

Yami smacked Atemu on the shoulder before he said, "What do you think Atemu? We still haven't told our families that we're expecting!"

Atemu's eyes widened as well when he realized what Yami was getting at. "Shit you're right."

"We need to tell them Atemu. Tonight." Yami said.

Atemu nodded, "Alright Yami, we can tell them. You want to call your grandfather and tell him first…or do you want to tell my parents first?" Atemu asked.

Yami sighed and said, "Atemu, why don't we just invite both our families over for dinner and tell them together?"

Atemu thought about that for a few minutes. On the one hand he agreed that this was probably news best told in person and not over the phone and that by having both Yami's family and his over for dinner they could tell everyone at once instead of having to tell everyone separately.

On the other hand, he'd rather not be getting the stink eye from Yami's grandfather all night. Yami's grandpa was never pleased with the amount of time Atemu spends at work nor was he happy about the fact that he and Yami had been together for five years and Yami still didn't have a ring on his finger. Atemu had heard him ask Yami why he didn't just ask Atemu to marry him.

_Flashback_

A blushing Yami replied, "Well, a girl isn't supposed to propose to a guy right."

Grandpa gazed at his grandson thoughtfully before he slowly nodded, though he failed to see what this had to do with anything. "That is correct Yami, a girl isn't supposed to propose to the guy."

Yami's blush darkened before he mumbled, "Well grandpa…that's kind of like what you've asked me to do. I'm the uke…which means that as far as Atemu's and my relationship is concerned I'm the girl. So, no I can't ask him to marry me. It isn't my place to pop the question…it's his."

Grandpa just nodded before he turned back to sweeping the shop.

_End Flashback _

Atemu sighed, that conversation had taken place back when he and Yami had been together only two years…and despite the fact that Yami had never brought it up it didn't change the fact that his grandfather would glare at Atemu and make comments about how clearly he didn't care about his grandson the way he should…and that Yami not only could but should find someone better suited for him.

Yami lightly rested his hand on Atemu's cheek, drawing him from his thoughts and said, "Please Atemu."

Atemu nodded, he'd deal with Yami's grandfather during dinner if that was what Yami wanted him to do.

"Alright, so I'll call my parents and you call your grandfather. We'll have them over for dinner tonight at six." Atemu said.

Yami nodded and pressed his lips to Atemu's briefly before wandering into the kitchen to call his grandfather.

Atemu walked over to the end table where his cellphone had been sitting since yesterday morning and picked it up and dialed his parent's number. One the second ring someone answered.

"Aknamkanon Sennen speaking."

"Hey dad its me." Atemu said.

"Atemu? What can I do for you son?" Aknamkanon asked.

"Well, Yami and I were wondering if you and mom could come over to our place for dinner tonight? We'll be eating at six." Atemu said.

Aknamkanon was quiet for a few seconds before he said, "Yes Atemu, your mother and I will be there. Might I ask what the occasion is?"

Atemu bit his lip, since he didn't want to tell his father what was going on…and even just saying that they had an announcement would be tipping his father off. Finally he decided on saying, "No occasion dad. It is the holiday season and Yami and I decided to have a family dinner. That's all."

"Very well, we'll see you then son." Aknamkanon replied.

"Great." Atemu said before he and his father said their good-byes and hung up.

Atemu then walked into the kitchen just in time to see Yami hanging up the phone, "My grandpa said he'll be here."

Atemu nodded and wrapped his arms around Yami, "That's good, now the real question, what are we going to serve them for dinner?"

Yami looked thoughtful for a second before he said, "I'll whip up lasagna and we can serve salad too."

Atemu smirked, "You know that's a favorite meal of mine Yami."

Yami nodded, "Yes, I know that Atemu. I figured that given you'll have to deal with my grandfather, who I know you don't really like, the least I could do would be to make your favorite food."

Atemu chuckled, "Have I mentioned today how much I love you Yami?"

"You might have mentioned it Até." Yami said.

"Well, clearly if its only a 'might' then I didn't say it clearly enough." Atemu said, leaning down and capturing Yami's lips. Once he pulled away he said, "I love you Yami Motou. Very much."

"Love you too Atemu."

Yami then pulled away and began to wander around the kitchen whipping up dinner. Atemu wandered down into the cellar and pulled out a good bottle of wine. He knew that Yami wouldn't be able to drink, but he knew that his parents and Yami's grandfather would certainly like a glass.

He carried the bottle upstairs and set the bottle in the fridge before he went and dug out the good china and began to set the table.

Forty-five minutes later there was a knock on the door. Atemu walked over to the door and opened it revealing his parents…and to his disappointment he could see Yami's grandfather making his way up the drive.

Atemu let all three in and showed them into the living room. "Please, make yourselves at home. Dinner will be done shortly. While we're waiting would you care for a glass of wine?"

"Wine would be wonderful dear." Atemu's mother Heket said with a smile.

"Yes, I'd like a glass as well my boy." Aknamkanon said. Solomon nodding his agreement.

Atemu nodded and walked out of the living room and collected three wine glasses and filled them with wine before carrying them out and serving them to their guests and taking a seat in the living room. He'd have helped Yami in the kitchen, but one of them needed to entertain their guests.

"So, how has business been my boy?" Aknamkanon asked once he'd taken a sip of his wine.

"Business has been going well. We had a few mistakes at the warehouse but other than that things have been going pretty smoothly." Atemu said, lightly glazing over all the problems that he had been hounded with over the last couple of weeks.

His father gave him a knowing look but said nothing else on the subject. About a minute later Yami walked out into the living room and said, "Dinner is served."

The five made their way into the dining room and enjoyed Yami's wonderful cooking. Once Yami and Atemu had cleared the dishes away all five settled down in the living room.

Yami glanced at Atemu briefly who nodded, understanding that he wanted to tell them the news now.

Atemu rose to his feet, Yami rising with him and said, "Mom, Dad. Mr. Motou. Yami and I have an announcement."

"You've finally asked my grandson to marry you?" Solomon asked.

Yami blushed but shook his head, "No grandpa."

"Then what is it?" Aknamkanon asked and Atemu could tell that he was genuinely curious.

"Well, Yami's pregnant." Atemu said.

For a moment all was silent before all three promptly fainted. Atemu and Yami just stood there shocked. Atemu looked at Yami and said, "Was that supposed to happen?"

Yami shrugged before he walked away from Atemu and began to try and shake his grandfather awake. Atemu went and tended to his own parents.

Ten minutes later Atemu's parents and Yami's grandfather had all regained consciousness.

"Did we hear you correctly son? Because I could have sworn that you had told me that I'm going to be a grandfather." Aknamkanon said.

Atemu nodded, "Yes dad you heard me correctly. Yami's one month along." Atemu said, his arm snaked around Yami's waist.

"And you still haven't asked him to marry you?" Solomon said.

Yami sighed, "Grandpa please drop it. Can't you just be happy that I'm happy and that you're going to be a great grandfather?" Yami said.

With a slight glare at Atemu Solomon nodded. "I suppose." He mumbled before glaring at Atemu again, "Though I'm warning you Mr. you abandon my grandson with your child and they'll never find your body."

Atemu just chuckled.

An hour later Atemu's parents and Yami's grandfather took their leave. Leaving Atemu and Yami alone once again. With a huge grin on his face Atemu began to sing, "On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me…" He paused and with a laugh sang, "Three fainting relatives."

Yami chuckled as well and sang, "Two hours skating."

"And a great, life changing piece of news" Atemu finished.

Yami shook his head and said, "And why do you think our families fainting is a gift?"

"Because it was funny." Atemu said. Yami just laughed before Atemu leaned down and silenced him with a kiss.

A/N: This concludes day three…until tomorrow.


	4. on the fourth day of christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

December 17

Regretfully Atemu had returned to work the next day. Yami had completely understood and had said that he was going to be spending the day working with his grandfather at the Game Shop. Atemu had promised though that he would be home by 7 at the absolute latest which had made Yami extremely happy.

Atemu had walked into the office and was happy to see that his secretary's desk had been changed and now was no longer decorated by various Chinese figures and instead was decorated by little porcelain ballerina's, which he knew his last secretary hated which meant Bakura had done as he had asked and fired Ms. Wong and hired a replacement.

He walked into his office and began to work.

While Atemu had been on his lunch break there was a knock on his door he glanced up from his sandwich and said, "Enter."

In walked a young girl with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. If Atemu had to guess this was most likely his new secretary. "Mr. Sennen sir, I have a message for you."

"And that is?" Atemu asked, turning his attention back onto his lunch. He had caught the seductive almost predatory look in the girl's eyes and he wasn't going to make it worse by giving the girl what could be interpreted as his undivided attention, since that would only encourage her. Honestly you'd think that every CEO in the history of the position had slept with his secretary.

The girl was slightly put off but decided not to show it and instead answered her bosses question, "The message was rather…odd sir."

Atemu fought against the urge to roll his eyes, "I don't care if it's odd. Just give me the message so I can get back to enjoying my lunch and you can get back to doing what I'm paying you to do." Atemu said sharply.

The girl took a deep breath and said, "A man called here earlier today and said that he wanted to speak with you. I asked if you were expecting a call from him and he told me that you were not…though he had mentioned that either your cellphone had died or you left it out in the car again."

Atemu glanced up, knowing that Yami would have been the caller. "What was the message?"

"The man just said to tell you that he was craving something really sweet but he didn't have any money with him so could you get something on the way home. I know…it was probably a prank…"

"Go back to work." Atemu said, dismissing the girl with a wave of his hand.

"But sir."

Atemu glared at her and his voice took on an authoritative edge, "I told you to get back to your desk and do your job. For future reference if that man calls again he is to be patched through to me immediately. Now, if you aren't out of this office in the next ten seconds then you can clean out your desk and look for employment elsewhere." Atemu snapped.

The girl paled before she quickly scurried out of Atemu's office and back to her desk leaving Atemu to enjoy the rest of his lunch in peace.

True to his word Atemu shut down his laptop and began to put away all this stuff at 530. He walked out of his office fifteen minutes later without so much as a glance at his secretary.

He climbed into his car and began to head home, however he made a detour to the grocery store since he had remembered that Yami wanted him to pick up something sweet.

He walked down the pastry aisle however nothing really jumped out at him that Yami would want.

He smirked though when he remembered that pregnant people often craved ice cream. So he headed the ice cream section before pulled out four large tubs of Yami's favorite ice creams and setting them in the cart.

"That should keep him satisfied for awhile." Atemu mumbled before he walked to the checkout counter.

"Good evening sir. Did you find everything okay?" The cashier asked.

Atemu just nodded his head in recognition that the cashier had addressed him but not actually responding. The cashier checked out the four tubs of ice cream and Atemu paid for his purchases before heading back out to his car.

Atemu climbed back into his car and headed back home. He was glad that tomorrow was Saturday which meant that he wasn't going to be going in. Things were still hectic yes, but not so hectic that he couldn't afford to take the weekend off.

He pulled into the driveway and climbed out of the car before reaching back in and pulling out the grocery bags holding Yami's precious ice cream. He frowned when he noticed that the driveway was completely clear of snow since it had snowed earlier this afternoon, shortly after lunch. There should have been snow.

He walked into the house and said, "Yami, I'm home."

With a smile Yami walked out of the kitchen to greet him, "You actually were home by 7. That's great Atemu."

"I said I would be." Atemu said. Yami nodded and walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

Atemu set the bags down on the ground so he could wrap his arms around Yami's waist and pull him in for a deep kiss. Once the kiss broke apart Atemu said, "Yami, I have a question for you." Yami looked up at Atemu in confusion for a few seconds like he was trying to guess what Atemu wanted to ask him.

After he couldn't come up with anything he asked, "What is it Atemu?"

"Did you shovel the driveway?" Atemu asked.

Yami frowned slightly in puzzlement, "Shovel the driveway? Why would you want to know if I shoveled the driveway?" Yami asked.

Atemu sighed and just held Yami close to his chest while he tried to find the words to explain what he was thinking since he knew just by the way that Yami had responded to his question that he HAD shoveled the driveway and was just wondering why Atemu wanted to know if he did or not.

"Yami, I don't want you to shovel the driveway anymore." Atemu said slowly.

"And why not Até?" Yami asked.

Atemu didn't say anything but rather slid his hand up so that his open palm was resting on Yami's stomach. Yami's eyes widened in realization of what Atemu was getting at. Atemu was worried about Yami losing the child because he overworked himself.

Yami pecked Atemu on the cheek and said, "It's sweet of you to worry about me like that but you don't have to Atemu. My doctor said that I could do anything that I normally would until I'm five months along so shoveling a little light snow won't hurt me."

"You promise? You aren't just saying that to make me feel better?" Atemu asked.

Yami nodded. "Don't worry Atemu; I wouldn't do anything to risk losing our child. I promise."

Atemu sighed, "I still don't want you doing that Yami. I'll do the shoveling when I get home from work." Atemu said firmly.

Yami sighed but nodded before he started to tug Atemu out of the entryway and into the dining room, "Come on Até, I made dinner."

Atemu laughed but followed the enthusiastic Yami into the dining room only to freeze when he realized he'd left the ice cream he'd bought sitting on the floor.

Yami, once he noticed Atemu had stopped following him frowned, "Atemu what's wrong?"

"Nothing Yami, I just stopped at the grocery store on the way home and I'd left the stuff on the floor in the entryway." Atemu said.

"Oh, okay." Yami said before he walked into the kitchen to grab dinner.

Atemu walked back into the entryway and grabbed the four tubs of ice cream he'd bought and carried them into the kitchen just as Yami was pulling a pan of baked chicken out of the oven.

Atemu walked past Yami and set the plastic bags on the counter and opened the freezer and stuck the four tubs of ice cream inside before closing it.

"What are you doing Até?" Yami asked as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Putting the ice cream that I bought you in the freezer so it doesn't melt all over the floor." Atemu said.

"You stopped on your way home from work to buy me ice cream. That's so sweet, thank you." Yami said pecking Atemu on the cheek.

Atemu smiled before he followed Yami back into the dining room and the two enjoyed dinner.

After the two had gotten dinner cleaned up they went into the living room to just relax, though Yami did go and pull one of the tubs of ice cream out of the freezer and two spoons, one of which he offered to Atemu.

"No thanks Yami, I bought the ice cream for you, not for me." Atemu said.

With a shrug Yami stuck his spoon into the ice cream and began to eat some of it. "How did you know I'd been craving ice cream?" Yami asked.

"Because my secretary gave me your message that you wanted me to stop on the way home and get you something sweet. I just figured that you'd meant ice cream." Atemu said.

Yami just smiled before he began to sing, "On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me four tubs of ice cream…"

With a grin Atemu sung the next line, "Three fainting relatives."

"Two hours skating." Yami added.

"And a great, life changing piece of news" Atemu finished pulling Yami in for a kiss.


	5. on the fifth day of christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

A/N: contains lemon you have been warned.

December 18

Atemu and Yami decided to do some last minute Christmas shopping the next day, which Atemu was more than happy to help with since he usually wasn't able to get out to the shops and, well shop. So normally he either had to order whatever gifts he wanted to get someone online or he had to send Yami with a list of what he'd like to get people and have Yami buy if for him.

"So, Atemu what did you have in mind for you cousins?" Yami asked.

Atemu sighed as he tried to think what on earth he could get for Seto and Mokuba? "Well, Mokuba wanted a new CD, so we could always get him that. I know Seto won't because he doesn't think his little brother should be listening to that type of stuff." Atemu said which got him smacked by Yami.

"And for Seto?" Yami asked.

Atemu smirked and said, "Well, we could always send him a nude picture of you for him to…"

"ATEMU SENNEN HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST SUCH A THING!" Yami shouted, once again smacking his now laughing boyfriend.

"I was just kidding Yami you know that…although you can't deny that he'd love that since it's very well known that he has a huge thing for you." Atemu said.

"Its still not funny Atemu." Yami said.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry Yami." Atemu said. "Well, we could always buy him a new tie…or anything with a dragon on it." Atemu suggested.

"That's much better." Yami said.

After spending four hours out shopping the two returned home with their purchases. They set the bags on the floor to be wrapped later.

Yami then wandered into the kitchen and said, "You want any hot chocolate Atemu?"

"No thanks Yami." Atemu replied sitting down on the couch.

A few minutes later Yami emerged from the kitchen and plopped down on the couch beside him, snuggling up into Atemu's side both just enjoying being together.

After the two sat there snuggling for a few minutes Yami suddenly got to his feet and turned and held out his hand for Atemu to take. Atemu grabbed it, though he was a bit wary of the mischievous smirk on Yami's face.

"Yami, what are you up to?" Atemu asked.

Yami continued to smirk as he tugged Atemu down the hallway, "Nothing you won't thoroughly enjoy Até, I promise you that." Yami said.

Yami tugged Atemu into their bedroom and pushed the door closed before pushing Atemu's body up against it and kissing him hungrily, which Atemu was all too happy to return.

When the kiss broke Atemu asked, "Might I ask what that was about?"

Yami's fingers slowly traced their way up Atemu's chest and once he reached the top of Atemu's shirt he slowly traced his way back down again, stopping at the bottom and beginning to tug it up slightly, "Well, I was just thinking Até that the last time you and I were…together…was the night before thanksgiving. And, well if you're interested I thought that we could…" Yami trailed off.

Atemu smirked as well before he leaned down and lifted Yami up into his arms and carried him the few feet to the bed before laying him down on it and climbing on to join him. "I like the way you think Yami."

"Thought you would." Yami said before he pulled Atemu in for another kiss.

**Lemon starts**

Atemu grabbed the bottom of Yami's shirt and tugged it up, briefly breaking his kiss with Yami to pull the shirt over his head and throw it to the side, his hands already beginning to undo Yami's pants. Yami reached down and pulled up Atemu's shirt, forcing Atemu to break away again to allow Yami to pull it off before Atemu leaned down and began to lick and nip at Yami's neck, which like it always manages to turns Yami into what Atemu calls a moaning puddle of goo.

Atemu finished undoing Yami's pants and tugged them and Yami's boxers down far enough for Yami to be able to kick them off and quickly undid his own as well leaving them both bare.

Atemu began to carefully worship Yami's body…making absolutely certain to kiss every inch of Yami's torso, paying particularly careful attention to Yami's highly sensitive nipples.

"Até hurry up…please." Yami moaned.

Atemu just smirked but decided to have mercy on his lover…this time and reached over to the nightstand and pulled out the bottle of lube. He popped it open and squeezed some onto three of his fingers before he reached his hand down between Yami's legs and lightly traced one of his fingers around the muscles that marked Yami's entrance.

"Até." Yami whined.

With a chuckled Atemu pushed the first finger inside Yami gasping at the feeling of how tightly Yami had clamped down around him…his cock jumping slightly at the memory of having Yami clamped tightly around it instead.

Atemu took a deep breath to calm himself while he began to wiggle his finger around inside Yami as well as thrusting his finger in and out to prepare Yami for what was to come.

Once Atemu had been satisfied with the first finger he thrust a second finger in to join the first and began scissoring his fingers apart as well as searching for the spot that well have Yami literally singing for him.

"ATEMU!" Yami suddenly shouted.

Atemu smirked. _Found it._ He made a point to continue to aim for that spot while he moved his fingers in and out of Yami's body, soon adding a third to join the other two.

Yami didn't even notice the addition of the third finger he was so lost in the pleasure Atemu was causing him by the assault on his prostate. Atemu continued to scissor his fingers inside Yami until he was satisfied the Yami was as ready as he was going to be so he withdrew his hand.

Yami whined at the loss of Atemu's fingers. Atemu squeezed some more lube onto his hand and began rub it on his member and said, "Don't worry Yami; you'll get what you want very soon. I promise."

Once Atemu thought that he'd been sufficiently prepped he nudged Yami's legs which Yami immediately spread to allow Atemu to settle between them. Atemu leaned down and pressed his lips to Yami's in a deep kiss while he began to push himself inside, not stopping until he was completely sheathed.

Atemu broke the kiss and just gazed into Yami's eyes, silently asking if Yami was ready. Yami nodded and thrust his hips to let Atemu know that he was indeed ready to begin.

Atemu slowly pulled out until only the tip remained before slowly sliding back in, both men groaning. Atemu continued this slow pace until neither he nor Yami could handle moving together so slowly.

"Faster Até." Yami moaned.

Atemu didn't reply verbally though he did slide out only to move back in with a quick snap of his hips connecting him immediately with Yami's prostate.

"ATEMU!" Yami shouted.

Atemu smirked and continued the harder; slightly faster pace taking care to connect with Yami's prostate with eat thrust of his hips. "Atemu, I-I-I'm getting close."

Atemu nodded and reached one of his hands between his and Yami's bodies and began to stroke Yami's member in times with thrusts.

Yami succumbed to the dual sources of pleasure and bit onto Atemu's collar bone to keep from screaming when he released. Atemu at the feeling of Yami's walls clamping down tightly around his member was enough to bring him over the edge three thrusts later.

For a moment Atemu collapsed on top of Yami both men catching their breaths. Yami reached up and traced the side of Atemu's face and said, "You want to go again?"

Atemu smirked before he began to move again.

**Lemon ends**

Several hours later both men were lying content in one another's arms. Yami was resting his head on Atemu's chest, Atemu tracing idle patterns across Yami's back just enjoying their time together.

Atemu glanced over at the clock and began to laugh before he began to sing, "On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…" He paused making Yami look up at him in confusion before adding, "Five hours of sex!"

Yami shook his head but decided to sing along as well, "Four tubs of ice cream."

With a huge grin Atemu added, "Three fainting relatives."

"Two hours skating." Yami added.

"And a great, life changing piece of news" Atemu finished with a grin.

Yami looked up at Atemu and asked, "Did we really have sex for five hours? Or are you exaggerating just so it'd fit the song?"

Atemu merely pointed to the clock. Yami glanced at it briefly and laughed before he laid his head back down on Atemu's chest and let Atemu's light massaging of his back lull him to sleep.


	6. on the sixth day of christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

December 19

Atemu and Yami were lounging in the living room watching an old Christmas movie that was being aired on television. Yami was resting his head on Atemu's shoulder before he glanced up at Atemu and said with a smirk, "Do you know who you are in this movie Atemu?"

Atemu glanced down at Yami and said, "No, but I get the feeling you're going to tell me and I'm probably not going to like what it is that you have to say."

Yami just continued to smirk at Atemu before he said, "Well…"

"Well, come on Yami spit it out." Atemu said, playfully pretending to lose his patience.

"Well, you are probably like Scrooge." Yami said.

Atemu playfully smacked Yami on the arm, "I am most certainly NOT like Scrooge Yami Motou." Atemu said.

With a laugh Yami pushed Atemu back onto the couch climbing on top of him gazing straight into Atemu's eyes, "I'm serious Atemu, you're like Scrooge…And **I **was the equivalent of the three spirits visiting you."

Atemu frowned, "What do you mean?" Atemu asked.

"Well, before you met me you'd work every Christmas all day…and since you were going to work you'd require a bunch of your staff to work that day as well. You didn't start taking Christmas off until we'd got together." Yami explained.

Atemu smiled, "Ah, I see but the difference is I was trying to catch up on all the work I needed to do. Not because I was greedy."

"But it doesn't change the fact that I was your epiphany." Yami said.

Atemu just leaned up and pressed his lips to Yami's. However, the two broke apart prematurely because they heard the phone ringing.

With a sigh Yami climbed off Atemu and went and answered the phone. "Hello?"

Yami sighed again and replied, "Yes he is, hold on a second." He rested the phone against his shoulder and turned to Atemu and said, "It's for you Atemu. Work."

Atemu groaned but climbed off the couch and went to answer the phone, "Sennen."

"Umm, sir there's been a bit of a problem."

"I would assume that would be the case otherwise you wouldn't be calling me at home on my day off." Atemu replied.

"Well, umm. An employee of yours was online…"

"Get to the point already!" Atemu snapped.

"And they ended up downloading something that put a bad virus in our mainframe. We managed to get the problem taken care of; however…we lost some key files."

For a moment Atemu was silent before he shouted. "WHAT?"

"But, I've been assured by Vice President Bakura that it shouldn't take you too long to fix sir…a couple of hours tops."

Atemu groaned, so much for his plans to spend the day with Yami. "I'll be there in an hour. And when I get there I want the name of the employee responsible for the virus sitting on my desk."

"Yes sir."

With that being said Atemu hung up the phone. His hand rose to the bridge of his nose as he his slid closed in pure annoyance. Why did that have to happen?

Yami walked up to Atemu and said, "Go and get changed. I've got a suit set out for you on the bed and while you're getting ready I'll pack you a lunch." Atemu nodded and wandered into his bedroom and changed into the suit Yami had laid out for him to wear.

By the time he'd gotten changed and walked back out into the living room Yami had just finished putting the finishing touches on Atemu's lunch.

Yami glanced up when he sees that Atemu is changed for work and follows him into the entryway carrying Atemu's lunch while he watches his lover pull on his dress shoes. Once Atemu has his shoes on he straightens up and accepts his lunch from Yami.

Yami with an amused chuckle straightens Atemu's tie before he said, "Go on, get to work."

Yami turns to walk back into the house when Atemu grabs Yami's arm and pulls him flush against him. For a moment they just look at each before Atemu leans down and gives Yami a deep kiss.

He pulls away leaving Yami gasping for breath and after Yami has caught his breath he connects their lips again. And again. And again. And again. And again. After that final kiss Yami pushes Atemu away and says, "Go on you. The sooner you get to the office the sooner you can get whatever happened fixed and come back home."

Atemu nods and with final wave at Yami and mouthing the words 'I love you' he heads out the door.

For a second Yami just stands there before he gets a huge grin on his face and goes to grab his cell phone.

Atemu had just finished brushing off his car and climbed inside and was waiting for his car to heat up so he could defrost his windshield when he felt his phone vibrate.

He frowned, thinking that perhaps there was something more that had went wrong at the office and Bakura was calling to let him know about it before he got in. He pulled out his phone and was surprised to see that he had gotten a text from Yami.

_Why would Yami text me when I'm out in the driveway? _Atemu thought before he opened the text message Yami had sent him.

It read: On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me: six lingering kisses.

With a chuckle Atemu texted Yami back: Five hours sex!

Soon his phone buzzed again with Yami's reply of: Four tubs of ice cream.

Atemu immediately sent back the next part: Three fainting relatives.

Yami texted back: Two hours skating

And with a smile Atemu sent back the final part: And a great, life changing piece of news.

Atemu was about to put his phone away before he felt it vibrate again, only this time it wasn't because he'd received a text instead he had a call. "Hello?"

"Love you; now make sure you drive safely. I'd prefer you make it back to me in one piece and not end up wrapped around a tree." Yami said.

Atemu chuckled, "Don't worry Yami. I'll make it back safely. I promise."

"Good." Yami said.

By this point Atemu had gotten his car heated up and his windshield defrosted so he was able to see Yami looking at him from out the living room window. Atemu waved at him before he pulled out of the driveway.

Atemu saw Yami waving back at him, his phone still resting against his ear. "Love you." Atemu said before he hung up the phone and focused all his attention on getting safely to work.


	7. on the seventh day of christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

December 20

Atemu was sitting at his desk typing away at his computer while he was also on the phone with a the warehouse that he stores his products in and talking about what Bakura had, when he'd told Atemu about it this morning, called 'a shipping set back.'

"No, I'm not asking you to delay the shipment. You're lucky I'm not suing your shipping company for the damages and the profits lost due to your mistake. I want you to have another shipment ready to go TODAY!" Atemu snapped.

Apparently a negligent truck driver had been talking on his cellphone, not with blue tooth but outright talking and wasn't paying attention and almost missed a turn, so he jerked the wheel on icy roads and ended up overturning his truck.

It'd taken several hours to get a crew out there to take care of the damaged vehicle and get it towed back to base. And what was worse was that half the games that had been shipped ended up damaged in the accident and had to be thrown away.

Needless to say Atemu was not pleased. "If you don't find a way to get another shipment out today then I'm going to switch to a different shipping company." Atemu snapped before he slammed the phone down.

There was a knock on the door, "Enter." Atemu snapped.

In walked his secretary, "Mr. Sennen."

Atemu glanced away from his computer and glared at the girl, "**What?**"

The girl gulped, "Sir, you're needed in conference room two. Mr. Crawford has called an emergency video conference with you."

Atemu groaned before he got to his feet and began to head out of his office, "And the reason you didn't tell me about this sooner was?"

"Well sir I ah…" The girl stuttered while she tried to find an excuse.

Atemu just marched away from her and into the conference room, slamming the door behind him as a way of telling his secretary he didn't want her tailing after him like a lost puppy.

He then turned his attention onto the very annoyed looking Pegasus J. Crawford he could see on the video screen.

"My apologies for the delay Mr. Crawford, my secretary just informed me of this meeting. What seems to be the problem?" Atemu asked while taking a seat at the conference table.

"That's fine Mr. Sennen, now let us begin." Mr. Crawford said, beginning what promised to be a very VERY long meeting.

It was almost nine o'clock when Atemu walked into the house that night. His meeting with Pegasus had gone until well after 7 and he had still had to finish up some loose ends with the whole shipping fiasco before he'd been able to leave for the day. He pulled off his shoes and trudged into the living room plopping down on the couch in exhaustion.

His eyes had just slid closed before he jumped when he felt the couch dip down beside him.

"Hey Atemu, how was work?" Yami asked.

With a sigh Atemu opened his eyes and glanced over at his boyfriend before he replied, "Tiring, very tiring not to mention stressful."

Yami nodded before he got up off the couch and reached down grabbing Atemu's hand and tugging him up off the couch as well. Atemu was too tired to resist whatever it was Yami was up to.

Yami pulled Atemu into their bedroom and pushed him onto the bed. Atemu sat up and looked at his lover while Yami climbed onto Atemu's lap and pushed his suit jacket off Atemu's shoulders and began undoing Atemu's tie.

"Yami, I'm too tired too…" Atemu began.

Yami just chuckled, "I know you are Atemu and I wasn't even thinking of having sex. What I want to do is help you to relax." Yami said, pulling off Atemu's silk tie and setting it aside while he undid Atemu's shirt. As soon as he had Atemu's shirt unbuttoned he pulled it off and tossed it onto the floor. He then climbed off Atemu's lap.

"Lay down on your stomach baby." Yami said.

Atemu turned and plopped down onto his stomach and felt Yami's weight settling on his ass. He then groaned in pure bliss when he felt Yami's hands begin to massage his aching back, neck and shoulders.

"Oh god Yami." Atemu moaned.

Yami just chuckled as he continued with his massage. He wasn't a masseuse by any means and he'd have finished the backrub in probably less than ten minutes but he knew Atemu would appreciate the effort.

A few minutes later Yami's hands stilled and he laid down so he was lying directly on top of Atemu, his chest pressed to Atemu's back.

"Feel better Até?" Yami whispered.

Atemu turned his head so he was looking at Yami over his shoulder and nodded before he began to roll over. Yami got the message and climbed off of Atemu and instead just laid down beside him.

Atemu once the two were facing one another pressed his lips to Yami's which Yami readily returned. Once the two had broken apart Atemu began to sing, "On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me…a seven minute massage."

Yami pecked Atemu on the lips before adding, "Six lingering kisses."

Atemu pulled Yami back in for a deep passion filled kiss before whispering against Yami's lips, "Five hours of sex."

Yami nuzzled his face into the crook of Atemu's neck and mumbled, "Four tubs of ice cream."

"Three fainting relatives."

"Two hours skating." Yami added with a yawn.

"And a great, life changing piece of news." Atemu finished.

Yami just sighed in response as his eyes began to slide shut, Atemu just chuckled and wrapped an arm around Yami's body before he reached with his other hand over to his nightstand and turned on his alarm clock and off the light and the two fell asleep.


	8. on the eighth day of christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

December 21

Atemu's eyes slid shut in a rare moment of solitude he had while he was still at work. Today things had gone, well tolerable would be the only word Atemu could come up with to describe it…though it would probably be better to say that it hadn't ended up a total disaster which is always a good thing since a disaster would have met working late that night which was something he had been really trying to avoid doing

Atemu's eyes snapped open when he heard someone knocking on is office door. "Enter." He snapped.

The door opened and in walked his new secretary, Anzu, he believed her name was though to tell you the truth he honestly couldn't remember. All he knew was that he could have had a better secretary but he really couldn't afford to fire **another **one this close to the holidays. He smirked at the thought that she'd be out of his hair by new years.

When he noticed that she was just standing in his office doorway he frowned, the only reason she should have come and bothered him was if there was something that she had to tell him and as of nearly a minute now she still hadn't done that. "Well, what was it you needed to tell me?" He snapped.

Anzu jumped slightly at the sound of her bosses snap. "Well sir, I uh, well…"

"Spit it out already!" Atemu shouted, resisting the urge to get up and ring the girl's neck.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to the Christmas concert that's on the 26th." Anzu asked.

For a moment Atemu just gaped at her in shock that she had come to not only bother him about something unrelated to work but she had asked him out. Maybe he should deal with being without a secretary for a few days until he could find a suitable one. He was pretty sure he could manage it if he really tried.

Anzu apparently took his shocked silence as an indication that he had wanted more information because she immediately continued on listing all the details about the show. "The show starts at 7 and it's held at the Domino Opera house. The concert, is a combination of a recital by the Domino city choral group singing Christmas carols but there is also going to be an orchestra performance…its supposed to be a pretty good show."

After listening to her rattle off al the details about the show Atemu had officially lost his patience and said, "Get out of my office."

She gaped at him, like she had been stunned that he just told her to leave, "But sir…"

"Shut your damn mouth and get out. As it is you're fortunate that I'm not firing you until after the holiday. I could fire you now since you have done a poor job ever since your appointment but now on top of that you're hitting on me. Get out before I fire you." Atemu hissed.

For a moment Anzu just stood there before she turned and ran out of the office, slamming the door behind her.

Atemu sighed and allowed his eyes to once again slide closed. However, once the sheer annoyance of what his secretary had done had passed he began to think about what his secretary had told him, no not about her proposal but about the concert itself. He knew Yami enjoyed that sort of thing. In fact Yami enjoyed that kind of thing so much Atemu made a point to take him to see at least 3 shows a year.

_Maybe I should get some tickets and me and Yami can go since I know he'd like that. _Atemu thought, minimizing the proposal for a new video game a team of his had designed and was just waiting on his okay before it was sent to production and pulled up the Domino Opera House's website for information on the show.

He scanned through the information on the website and saw that it was pretty much about the same as what his secretary had spouted off to him. However while he was reading through the information another idea occurred to him so with a slight smile he got up from his desk and walked out of his office.

He bit back a chuckle when he heard his secretary sobbing on the phone to most likely a friend of hers about how he had turned her down. When he got back from running his errand he'd have to reprimand her for her misuse of company time. But for now that could wait.

He walked over to the elevator and pushed the down button and descended one floor before exiting and heading over to his vice president's office, Bakura's secretary immediately waved him past.

He walked into Bakura's office and once Bakura had noticed he was there asked, "What would you say to going to see the Domino Christmas Concert on the 26th?"

That night Atemu walked into the house at six pm exactly in pretty high spirits. He'd gotten off of work early and even stopped at the Domino Opera House to pick up the concert tickets and he couldn't help but smile at what he knew would be his lover's reaction to the surprise.

"Hey Yami, I'm home!" Atemu called out.

Yami came running to greet him with a hug and a kiss at the door before the two walked into the living room together.

The two sat down on the couch and Atemu just couldn't wait until later like he'd initially planned so he handed Yami the envelope.

"Atemu what?" Yami asked, clearly confused.

Atemu smirked and said, "Just open it Yami, trust me you'll love it."

Yami just shrugged and opened the envelope. He pulled out eight tickets to see the Domino Christmas Concert. The tickets were for one of the private boxes in the opera house. For a moment Yami just starred at the tickets in shock before he turned to Atemu, clearly hoping his lover would answer his unasked question.

Atemu just chuckled before he pulled Yami into a hug and said, "Well, I know how much you love going to concerts so when I heard about this one I decided to get you and I tickets to go."

"But Até that still doesn't explain why you bought eight tickets." Yami said.

Atemu grinned and said, "Well, I know that enjoy spending time with your friends just as much as you do going to concerts so I called and checked with all five our closest friends and also with your grandfather and they all said that they would love to join us at the concert. So in a sense I've killed two birds with one…"

He never got to finish his statement before Yami had tackled him, knocking him back onto the couch with a kiss, the concert tickets falling to the floor.

Once the kiss had been broken Atemu said, "So, I take it you like the gift?"

Yami playfully smacked him, "Oh shut up."

Atemu just grinned.

Yami began to grin as well before he began to sing, "On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me eight concert tickets."

"Seven minute massage." Atemu sang, his hands rubbing Yami's shoulders.

"Six lingering kisses." Yami added, pecking Atemu on the cheek once he had said so.

"Five hours of sex." Atemu loudly proclaimed.

"Four tubs of ice cream." Yami continued.

"Three fainting relatives." Atemu sang with a grin.

"Two hours skating."

"And a great, life changing piece of news." Atemu finished.


	9. On the ninth day of christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

December 22

Yami tiredly straightened Atemu's tie as while Atemu was talking rather angrily on his cell phone with Bakura, who had called and woke him up at 3 am with an emergency which needed his immediate attention.

"When I get down there heads are going to roll Bakura, and I want the people behind this standing in front of my desk so I can kill them. Is that understood. If every person responsible isn't standing there when I walk in your going to be joining them on the chopping block." Atemu growled before he slammed his cell phone shut.

Yami winced at the force with which Atemu had slammed the phone closed. Though he couldn't help but think that the phone must be pretty well made to not have broken due to the abuse Atemu's phone is forced to endure.

Atemu continued to glare at his phone for a few seconds before he shoved it into his pocket, grumbling about incompetent employees and how god seems to be determined to keep him from enjoying a good night's sleep.

Which Yami found hilarious since Atemu would have gotten up in an hour regardless, but apparently denying him of that hour was a capital crime.

Atemu sighed before he turned his attention fully on the barely awake Yami who was still trying to straighten his tie and smiled kindly before he brought both his hands up and lightly grabbed a hold of Yami's wrist, stilling Yami's attempts at straightening his tie.

"Yami, baby you should go back to bed. Its way to early for you to be up. I'm sorry I woke you up." Atemu said.

And he was, that was one of the reasons he was so mad. Yami had also been woken up by the early morning phone call.

"It's okay Atemu." Yami said before he leaned up and lightly kissed Atemu on the cheek, "Drive safely and try and not be too hard on them." Yami said.

Atemu sighed, but decided not to comment on the later half of Yami's statement, "I'll make sure to drive safely, after all I want to make sure I can make it back to you in one piece."

Yami nodded before he pecked Atemu on the lips, though Atemu wrapped his arms around Yami's waist to keep him from pulling away too quickly. Once the two finally broke apart Atemu slowly released his hold on Yami and turned towards the door. He glanced back over his shoulder once more and said, "I love you Yami."

Yami smiled, "Love you too Atemu."

And then Atemu headed out into the snow. Yami walked into the living room and pulled open the curtain and watched as Atemu cleaned off his car before he climbed in and drove off. Yami continued to watch Atemu until Atemu was out of sight before he allowed the curtain to slip closed and he sat down on the couch with a sigh, all thoughts of crawling back into bed completely gone.

He sat on the couch for a few minutes before he reached over and grabbed the remote and turned on the television and began to idly flip through the channels, if for no other reason then to find something that would bore him enough that he'd fall back to sleep.

However, he decided to stop on the food channel after deciding that the Dueling channel was too boring. He could only watch Seto get his ass beaten so many times before it got boring.

However, there was a holiday cooking competition which had probably been originally ran a year or two prior, but Yami decided that since he had nothing better to watch he might as well watch that.

And while he was watching it he was suddenly struck by an idea, and he couldn't help but smile slightly before he climbed off the couch and headed into the kitchen, and reached into a drawer and pulled out a pad of paper and grabbed a pen before he began to go through the cabinets and writing down on the pad items that he would need that he didn't have.

Once that was done Yami smiled before he glanced at the clock, the smile slipping from his lips. It was only 5 am. And the only grocery stores around here didn't open until 9. _What on earth am I going to do for four hours? _

Atemu stormed into his office, acting like a man on a mission and threw open his office door and entered the room, to see five employees, other than Bakura and two police officers standing there.

He didn't even bother walking over to his desk and instead stood in the doorway and said, "I want details. Quickly Bakura."

Bakura sighed, "I was called because an alarm had went off in our warehouse, so I went down there to see if an employee had tripped the alarm because they had come into work early. And when I walked in I was met with the unpleasant surprise that our warehouse was completely trashed. I don't know, yet, if anything is missing. In order to figure that out we'll have to do a complete inventory of the stock."

Atemu then turned to the employees standing nervously beside Bakura, "And why are you five here? What did you have do with what happened to in the warehouse."

The employees all glanced at one another before one of them, a warehouse lead finally spoke up, "S-si-sir, the guys and me were in a bit of a rush to leave last night and I was sort of telling them we had to move because we had a Christmas party to be getting to. So, we left and we sort of…forgot to lock the warehouse."

For a moment Atemu was quiet, then he said, "You IDIOTS left my warehouse unlocked."

The men slowly nodded.

"Would you like to press charges Mr. Sennen?" The police officer asked as he glanced at the employees.

"That depends on how bad the damages are and if there is anything missing. If there is I would like them charged as accessories." Atemu said.

His eyes darkened before he added, "As it stands they are all fired."

The men nodded, they had really been expecting to lose there jobs when Bakura had shown up at the Christmas party they had been attending and dragged them back to headquarters, furious.

"Now get out of my sight." Atemu hissed.

The men nodded before they exited Atemu's office, the police officers following them out.

Once everyone else was gone Atemu walked over to his desk and sank down in his seat. Bakura was silent for a few moments before he said, "I'll get a team on inventory ASAP."

Atemu nodded before he waved Bakura away. And allowed his eyes to slip closed even if for a moment, already knowing that today was going to be one of those days.

Atemu finally headed home at 8 pm, the inventory report had just been submitted and they were pleased to report that nothing had been stolen, though the damage caused to the warehouse was estimated at 450,000 dollars, that he was not please with. But, there was nothing else he could do tonight so he just wanted to go home and spend a quiet evening with Yami.

He walked into the house at 830 and paused just inside the doorway, for a moment before he pulled off his shoes and headed into the kitchen where Yami was setting cookies into a container.

"Yami, I'm home." Atemu said.

Yami turned around and grinned. "Atemu, I'm glad that your home." Yami said.

Atemu nodded, "Me too." He paused for a moment glancing around the kitchen which was a mess and all the containers of cookies, "You look like you've been busy today."

Yami nodded, "After you left I watched some TV and I got an idea to make some cookies. I ran to the store this morning and picked up the stuff I'd need and then spent the rest of the day baking."

Yami then grinned before he walked up to Atemu, cookie in hand and placed the cookie against Atemu's lip, Atemu opened his mouth accepting the cookie and took a bite. A smile soon lighting his face as well before he swallowed the bite he had taken, "My favorite." Atemu said.

Yami nodded, "I know. I made a batch of each of your favorite cookies. Nine batches in all." Yami said.

Atemu chuckled, "You certainly spoil me." Atemu said.

Yami grinned, "Well, I try."

Atemu lightly kissed Yami on the cheek before he whispered, "On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me nine dozen cookies"

"Eight Concert Tickets"

"Seven minute massage"

"Six lingering kisses"

"Five hours of sex"

"Four tubs of Ice Cream"

"Three fainting relatives"

"Two hours skating"

"And a great life changing piece of news."

A/N: Thanks for reading. Sorry for the huge delay. I intend to finish it this year.


End file.
